


Paradise X2 -Muja-

by FictionWriterD



Series: Paradise [11]
Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD
Summary: What could only be described as a dream, Tidus and Yuna find themselves on an island, and while there they decide to deal with their personal issues / Tidus Yuna fluff, post X-2 and set before the audio drama. Lemon possible
Relationships: Gippal/Rikku
Series: Paradise [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561291





	1. Chapter 1

A blond haired Al Bhed man rolled over on the bed, loose sand fell onto the sheets. He was asleep but evidence of him waking soon was obvious.

When he opened his eyes, Gippal didn't know what to make of what he saw. He sat up slowly and initially all he could see was white. A room with white walls and a white ceiling, but the carpet was a deep red and the air was cool in the room. The sun was shining brightly through the two windows and the only doors that were opened. The doors were made of glass and had white curtains swaying in the breeze, the scent of the ocean came pouring in and flooded Gippal's nose.

'Well, least that is familiar…though the room is not from anywhere I have stayed before…' he thought before a surprise yawn took him over. His outfit was his Al Bhed mechanic gear which he normally wore when hanging out at Djose Temple though he had taken off the eye-patch which had served no other purpose than to make him look cool. It had been partially covered in sand and most of it was falling off onto the bed.

He continued to look around the room for any sort of sign where he was. At first he thought it was one of Rin's travel agency rooms but after seeing how big it was and how luxurious the room was designed he threw that theory out the window. Besides, there was a distinct lack of furniture in the room for it to be a travel agency room. Besides the bed he was sitting on there was a small circular wooden table in the center of the room with two wooden chairs. Whatever this place was though, Gippal knew he was in trouble.

Still he shrugged his shoulders and yawned again before falling back onto the soft and quite comfortable mattress. "Wonder what will happen next…"

He closed his eyes and rolled onto his side. When he opened his eyes again, he didn't to see what he saw.

Separated only by a few inches, Gippal saw a pair of green, beautiful yet very frightened Al Bhed eyes staring back at him. Widened with shock of fear, maybe even both, the young woman who stared back at Gippal was someone he knew and knew very well.

Cid's little girl and veteran sphere hunter, Rikku.

While he was happy to see her Gippal immediately felt the tension in the air suddenly reach a boiling point. Rikku's face, which was usually cute and bubbly and full of energy, was now a mix of expressions ranging from fear to supreme anger, and her cheeks turned a shade of red Gippal had only seen once in his life.

And that look was not particularly good for him.

"…hey," was all he could say.

Fuse blown, Rikku pounced on him like a wild cat, and she even screeched like one when she tackled him and started to claw at his face.

The two were interlocked, Gippal tried to break free while Rikku wanted to strangle him, and they rolled off the bed. Though Gippal landed on his back with a hard thud the struggle continued.

"Calm down, Rikku!"

With Gippal on his back, Rikku mounted him like a brawler and tried to smack the hell out of him in a near uncontrollable rage.

Her rage echoed with each word she spoke, and with each word she smacked him repeatedly, "You stupid son of a shoopuff! Where are we?! What have you been doing to me!?"

Poor Gippal could only raise his arms to try and protect his face and hopefully not give him a legitimate reason to wear an eyepatch. "I-I don't know! Dammit, Rikku calm down!"

In a bid to defend himself and to stop the crazy girl's rampage, Gippal forced his bodyweight to turn on her. Rikku rolled to her side and then to her back. The momentum she had when she rolled went with her and Rikku's head collided with a small desk that was against the wall.

"Owwie…" It wasn't a tap either but a thud, and Rikku's cry of pain meant she hit it hard. Hard enough for her to halt her assault and put both her hands to her head.

Seeing his chance to take control of the situation, Gippal grabbed both Rikku's hands and held them above her head on the floor. Still she struggled but with Gippal's strength she could only do that. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Let me go!"

Gippal shook his head and tried to get his breath back. His face was covered in little red marks and he even had a few scratches that drew blood. The little girl always had fight in her. "Not until you calm down and let me explain."

Seeing as she couldn't refuse now, Rikku did as Gippal suggested.

Gippal didn't take any chances. Even after he felt Rikku's body relax he only slightly loosened his grip on her hands.

"Alright…I don't know where we are or how we got here. I only woke up a minute or so before you did, and I didn't even know you were right next to me in the bed. Now, you can try and tear me limb from limb and waste your energy or you can help me try and figure out what the hell is going on. You choose."

Taking a deep breath, Rikku nodded once. Her options were limited as it were but now with her mind clear the choice was obvious. "Fine…"

Gippal let her hands go, though he remained hovering over her as she lay beneath him. Though a trace of her rage remained, he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. It certainly looked familiar to him and he grinned.

Rikku noticed his smirk, "What are you thinking?"

"Déjà vu, you know from when we were an item?"

This time Rikku's cheeks turned red from embarrassment, and her response was to drive her knee into Gippal's groin.

The attack made Gippal's eyes go wide in pain and he groaned before Rikku pushed him off her. She got up and stomped off towards a door that led into a bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

Gippal was in pain but got over it quickly enough, though he was going to feel it for a while. He sat on the floor and only then did he notice a silver cart near the wooden table, and a little furry creature with a red pom-pom on its head looking at him.

",,,breakfast is served, kupo…" said the creature.

Gippal would have laughed had he not felt pain, and only managed a smile.

Just where in the world did he and Rikku end up?


	2. Chapter 2

Rikku and Gippal exchanged very few words while they ate breakfast. So quiet was it that a pin drop could be heard, and the moogle left quietly when they were done eating for fear of upsetting the balance in the force, so to speak.

After they ate, Rikku quickly left the room and Gippal went after her, hoping to clear the air between them. That and explain that nothing that had happened yet was his fault.

They went out to the café just outside the resort and after being asked by various moogles for anything they would want, Rikku was sidetracked by the cute little creatures and also used the opportunity to ignore Gippal outright. She didn't try to hide this either, openly ignoring him when he tried to apologize for earlier.

Tired of trying Gippal went out onto the beach and began to soak in the sun, "Least this feels similar to Bikanel…"

He took a little stroll down the beach and it was then that he realized that his outfit was different. Going from his machina garb to a pair of long swim shorts it exposed his lean upper torso. Gippal took a deep breath, and didn't even try to think of how this could have happened. It would be another mystery to add to the box that made up this island. He'd think more on it later.

"WHAAAAAT?!"

A familiar voice from down the beach got his attention and Gippal ran back to the café. When he got there he saw Rikku standing in the sand and much like he had discovered moments ago Rikku had just experienced her outfit change.

And to Gippal it was quite a sight.

Rikku barely wore what one could call a conservative outfit on a daily basis, but what magic the island seemed to harness had changed her sphere hunter garb into a yellow and white string bikini. The top had no shoulder straps and instead was tied horizontally in the middle. The fabric was tight on Rikku and the colors were in artistic swirl patterns. Despite how good it looked on her however, Rikku was more overcome with embarrassment. So much so that she immediately knelt down into the sand and used her arms to cover her chest and began swearing in her native Al Bhed language, using language her father would no doubt be upset hearing his daughter say even though the circumstances totally called for it.

She then discovered that Gippal was looking down at her a mere three feet from where she sat, "What are you looking at?!"

Gippal casually shrugged his shoulders, "I heard you scream and came to see what was wrong. But…"

Rikku slowly stood up, her arms still over her chest, "But what?"

"I see it was no big deal," he replied. His words were meant to get a reaction out of Rikku.

Needless to say but it worked.

"No big deal…" She didn't like what he said and kicked up sand that got him in the face and chest. "NO BIG DEAL!? You jerk!"

Gippal knew that what he had said would get her riled up, but under his teasing manner it did help her in one way.

She pointed her finger at him.

"You try not thinking of this as a big deal when you get put in this outfit without any consent—" She dropped her hand as she noticed Gippal standing with his hands on his hips, not at all perturbed by his own state of dress. Here she was making a bigger deal out of the situation and he wasn't at all upset. This realization made Rikku feel childish and she instantly shut her mouth. Still, she kept one arm across her chest. She didn't see Gippal taking a look at her but she wasn't about to give him the pleasure.

Gippal instantly knew when she got the point and put his arms to his sides, "See what I mean?"

"…Shut up," Rikku said under her breath.

"Rikku, I don't want to be here either, but since we're here anyway…why don't we just…you know, have fun. You know, like we used to together?"

Rikku sighed, and she lowered her guard, "I suppose so, but let me make one thing clear."

"What's that?"

"I catch you looking at anything other than my face I will lay the hurt on you so bad you'll swear off going to the beach for the rest of your life, okay?"

She came off more cute than threatening and unfortunately for her Gippal didn't take the threat seriously. He did, however, humor her and pretended to be scared for a moment.

If he could get past this day, maybe he could have some fun down the road, and if she learned to calm down and learn to enjoy herself as well, maybe Rikku could too.


End file.
